Sorry, Have We Met?
by fbeauchamphartz
Summary: Sebastian has one last night of partying left before the start of school, and he wants to find someone special to spend it with. Kurt H. Sebastian S. With an appearance by Adam C.


**A/N:** _Warnings for drug use, voyeurism, exhibitionism, use of a homophobic slur, sex, multiple partner sex (SebKadam three-way). I have this listed as 'complete' but I was hoping to turn this into a series at some point ;)_

Labor Day.

The last official day of summer vacation.

Correction – due to a bizarrely timed heat wave, it felt more like the last 'sweltering hot, unbearably humid, strangling in your own clothes, why did I try to leave my apartment at noon' day of New York City summer vacation; the last day before the start of fall semester, and it more than fucking sucked that Sebastian couldn't properly enjoy it. There was nothing for him to do except sit in front of the a/c, quietly recoiling at the state of his monstrously high electrical bills as he tried not to melt. Of course he could make one last ditch effort to go to the beach if he was willing to wake up at four to catch a train at six and brave three long bus rides just to arrive at the shore with about three thousand other New Yorkers and tourists in tow.

No thank you.

So he ate gelato and napped naked on sheets he stored in the fridge, waiting for the sun to set, when the real fun would begin. Living in the city with the heat trapped in by the smog didn't mean that nighttime got any cooler, but it wouldn't matter once he hit the clubs and got plenty of alcohol in his system, once the pounding music moved through him and he could find someone else to move through. The thought had him grinning like the Joker straight through sunset, stroking and fingering himself from time to time in order to take the edge off so that when confronted with temptation he wouldn't jump on the first tight ass he saw.

Dressed in form-fitting indigo jeans and a plain white tee, Sebastian knew just how irresistible he was. He didn't need to dress to the nines to get attention, especially when most of the clubs would be throwing themed raves of one sort or another, so in his casual attire he was more than prepared to get covered in bubble soap, glitter, foam, or whatever else came along. He preferred foam. The clubs were so dark and the foam got so thick that it offered the opportunity to fuck right out on the dance floor with only a few people wise to any nefarious activities.

Sebastian always let a few people watch. What was the point of working so hard on his body if he wasn't going to show it off?

If he hadn't spent so much time and money pursuing his chosen profession, he could totally see himself becoming a porn star.

Sebastian popped in a few clubs, scoping out the dance floors, searching for any prospective hook-ups. He had something special in mind and he wasn't about to settle. Not tonight. He sipped a few drinks, flirted his way through the crowds, and managed to stay relatively clean. The last club on his route before he'd have to backtrack was throwing a neon rave, supplying patrons with tubes of glow in the dark paint. A throng of painted people already occupied the dance floor, and considering the way everyone was packed in tight, Sebastian figured it would be difficult to find anyone there that would capture his interest. The group blurred together into one solid mass.

He did a single circuit around the dance floor, traveling to where the swarm of bodies converged, not expecting anything spectacular to strike his fancy; but there in the center, controlling the orgy with delectable gyrations of his hips, was the apex predator in whom lust and desire collided. Sebastian stared shamelessly, drinking in every move, every muscle, every subtle curve. This fascinating nymph seduced those gathered around him; those many admirers, male and female, who fought through the turbulent sea of dancers just to be near him. He was shirtless, his chest glistening with sweat, his exposed skin painted completely in stripes of bright color, all but his face which stayed unmarked.

Every one of the sycophants surrounding him probably realized that it would be a crime to cover up that gorgeous face.

Sebastian thought he was safe to ogle, hidden in the relative obscurity of the people crowded around the fringe, but the nymph opened his eyes and stared right at him, smiling as if he had been expecting him. His incredible eyes held power, and Sebastian knew that he would do anything, be anyone, to stay locked in them.

The man's eyes never shifted left or right, his smile widening as the look on Sebastian's face turned from awe to hunger, his mouth dropping open just a bit, tongue slowly licking parched lips. Sebastian swallowed hard. He felt that tongue travel from his lips to his neck to his nipples, and then lower, so much lower that his form fitting jeans became painful and obscene, even with the shield of his white t-shirt pulled down around his hips.

The man threw his head back and laughed. A few of his admirers joined in, and Sebastian rolled his eyes, knowing that they had no clue why they were laughing. They just knew that this infectious young man was laughing and they had to emulate him to secure the honor of being with him. He leaned down to address the mob, his eyes flicking up occasionally to make sure Sebastian stayed put. A series of faces expressing varying levels of distress turned his way, and Sebastian averted his eyes, trying not to be too obvious that their idol was exiting the dance floor because of him. But Sebastian could care less if the entire cluster of petulant young men and women ended up jumping him later since right now the sublime man with the amazing body and the magical cyan eyes was leaving his group of worshippers to talk to him.

Many hands reached out to him, but the man just brushed by them. When he reached Sebastian, he pressed their bodies together like he was greeting an old lover. He looped his arms behind Sebastian's neck, threaded fingers through his hair, touched over his face and skin as if being connected was necessary for life, for breath. Sebastian's eyes locked onto the man's mouth. His lips looked so soft, so incredibly soft…

"Did you see something you liked?" the man whispered, letting his lips travel like a spirit just above Sebastian's skin.

"Yes," Sebastian replied, his voice raw.

"Then you should take a picture," the man giggled. "It would last longer."

Sebastian didn't know what came over him. Maybe it was the man's breath brushing against his hot skin; or the way his hands couldn't seem to stop touching him, fingertips tracing over his cheeks, fingers picking through individual strands of his hair, lips so close Sebastian almost felt them kissing him. Whatever it was about him, Sebastian knew he had to move fast if he wanted him, even if he didn't know the man's name.

"If I took _you_," Sebastian asked, leaning in as close as he could to the man's elfish ear, "how long would you last?"

The man slid his body sinuously against Sebastian, undeniably hard and ready to go.

"Do you want to find out?"

Sebastian smirked, his hands finally wrapping around the man's waist, reaching down his back to cup his exceptional ass. Just feeling it, taut and supple in the palms of his hands, made Sebastian sizzle like the fuse of a Roman candle.

"Just name the place," he growled, rutting against the man who rolled his head on his shoulders and hummed contentedly while Sebastian had his way with him there in front of the bar.

"Well, I happen to have a favorite stall if you're game," Kurt murmured, not seeming to care too much whether they took this party elsewhere or not.

Sebastian didn't want to stop, and the eyes of jealous men all around them made taking this man that much more delicious.

"After you," Sebastian said, refusing to let go of the firm flesh in his hands. The man didn't move right away, leaning against Sebastian, resting his weight on his body.

"Don't you want to tell me your name," the man purred, "if you want me screaming it later?"

Sebastian moaned, fighting through that sudden fantasy to remember his name.

"It's Sebastian."

"Mmm…Sebastian…_Sebastian_…" the man hummed again, grinding against Sebastian sharply as if he found a scintillating carnal enjoyment at the sound of that name.

"What's yours, babe?" Sebastian asked, dying to know what he was going to be calling this Adonis in his dreams for the rest of his life.

"Kurt," the man said. "My name's Kurt. Abuse it at your leisure."

Kurt started walking backward through the crowd, pulling Sebastian along since he had no intention of letting this man go and risk losing him to the drooling lapdogs that hovered nearby. That didn't seem like too much of a problem since the man…Kurt…didn't want to let Sebastian go either. He was determined to touch Sebastian with every inch of skin on his body.

People cleared their path when they saw the couple coming, and Kurt led Sebastian past them all and into the bathroom. Barely through the door, Kurt pulled Sebastian close and let their lips lock together. Kurt tasted like sex on Sebastian's lips, pure and simple – salty from sweat, sweet from some sort of alcohol, and something else deep and human that had to be Kurt himself. Sebastian's hands roamed Kurt's body, but Kurt stopped him, taking one of his hands and pressing something small and hard into his palm. Sebastian barely broke the kiss to look down at the object in his hand - a little blue pill with a tiny crown imprinted on the top.

"Take that," Kurt commanded in his light lilting voice, and Sebastian did, knocking it back quickly without a single other word of explanation or coercion. Kurt grinned wickedly at his obedient new toy, pulling him by his shirt into a nearby stall and shutting the door behind them. Sebastian was grateful that this was one of the few clubs that had seat covers on their toilets.

The potent little drug didn't take its time sneaking up on him at all. It pounded into him like a freight train, fizzling in his brain, making his thoughts seem airy and careless. He wanted to touch. He wanted to be touched. He ran his hands up the man's sides to his arms, up his arms to his wrists, and then dragged his fingertips down again. The long, pale column of this man's neck begged to be licked, and Sebastian obliged, running the flat of his tongue from the hollow of his neck up to his chin.

His fingers fumbled with Kurt's fly, bunching the thick denim material in his hands, sliding it across his skin, feeling it sparkle over the palms of his hands. He had to have Kurt, had to feel him in his mouth, on his tongue. He was chasing the insane crackle that raced across his skin, and with an indescribable urgency, he needed it all right now.

Sebastian violently tugged down Kurt's jeans, pushing him into a sitting position on the lid of the toilet and quickly sinking his face over the man's crotch, swallowing his cock whole, his entire body shuddering with delight when Kurt gasped into the air and bucked up into his mouth.

The lyrical sound seemed to call to the men just outside the door. They followed it into the restroom and as if they'd been explicitly invited, opened the stall door.

"Occupied!" Sebastian growled with the man's cock still in his mouth.

"Un-unless you want to watch," Kurt offered quickly. Sebastian caught the murmur of excitement and agreement rising up around them, and Sebastian decided if his beautiful nymph wanted an audience, than Sebastian would definitely bring his A-game. Sebastian grabbed Kurt's inner thighs and spread his legs wide, settling between them as far as he could, and took Kurt's length down his throat with a single, swift swallow.

He heard Kurt's hands scramble for purchase on the stall walls.

"Holy shit!" Kurt moaned, bucking up and following the heat of Sebastian's mouth when he pulled away. Sebastian couldn't help smiling when he heard his little nymph's foul mouth.

"Oh, God, fucking yes!"

That voice – that broken, pleading song ringing in Sebastian's ears made him crazy with want for Kurt's cum down his throat. And the men watching, moaning when Kurt moaned, holding their breaths, more than likely reaching their hands into their own pants to touch themselves, imaging they were Kurt feeling Sebastian's mouth around them, made Sebastian greedy. He bobbed and sucked, pulling off his cock hard and slow before rushing in quickly again, spit sliding down Kurt's member as Sebastian started salivating at the taste of him. Kurt's fingers scratched along Sebastian's scalp, weeding their way through the thick strands of his hair, silently begging Sebastian to go faster, deeper.

From behind him a low, sustained voice murmured, "That's got to feel so good."

Sebastian took Kurt deeper; deeper than he ever believed he could go, no small feat considering Kurt's impressive length, but Sebastian silently cheered when he felt his nose brush against Kurt's carefully trimmed hair and the head of his cock nearly gagging him as it reached the back of his throat. His nails dug into Kurt's thighs, shoving them wider apart, amazed at how flexible his little nymph could be.

"Fuck him," a man from Sebastian's right groaned.

Sebastian's eyes flicked up to meet Kurt's heated gaze, an impish smile spreading across his pert lips.

"Yeah," another voice drawled in a low, rough growl, "fuck that little twink up the ass…"

Sebastian's eyes suddenly grew dark, and he scowled at the derogatory slur, but Kurt read his thoughts. He bent over and whispered, "It's okay, love. I don't mind. I want you. Do you want to fuck me?"

Sebastian's entire body warmed over when Kurt called him 'love', and he knew Kurt's wish would forever be his command.

"Is that even an honest question?" Sebastian asked, grabbing Kurt's hips and helping him to his feet. "There isn't any reason I can think of for not wanting to fuck you."

"Good," Kurt said, flushed cheeks turning ever pinker. "Great minds think alike."

Sebastian stripped off his shirt and draped it over the stall wall. He held Kurt against him, the urge to touch and feel overwhelming him. He felt Kurt's fingers undo the buckle of his jeans, but he didn't want to back away, didn't want to leave the heat of Kurt's skin, the way it seemed to meld with his own when they touched, the way their bodies flowed fluidly together. Kurt giggled as he tried to push Sebastian far enough away to slip a condom on him, eventually having to make due sight unseen. From somewhere over the stall a bottle of lube appeared, and Kurt grabbed a hold of it with a demure, "Thank you."

Kurt flipped open the lid and squeezed a generous amount into Sebastian's hand, spreading it over his fingers while Sebastian's other hand gently stroked Kurt's back, his tongue lapping lazily over his collarbone.

"Are you still with me, love?" Kurt asked, trying to look into Sebastian's eyes. Sebastian peeked up with a slight nod.

"Do you want to finger me?" Kurt whispered, not waiting for an answer when he turned in the ring of Sebastian's one-armed embrace. The idea of fingering Kurt, the thought of having his fingers, tingling with want of touch, deep inside Kurt's heat, made Sebastian come alive all over again. He didn't wait, and had he been more lucid, the speed in which he thrust his fingers into Kurt's body might have bothered him, but Kurt's gasp of pleasure and the collective moans that surrounded him turned him from a rational man into a creature of wanton lust.

In Kurt's body was a sensation of completeness that Sebastian had never known. That tiny ring of muscle formed around him, engulfed him. Kurt pushed his ass back against Sebastian's fingers, needing more of him, his hands gripping the lip of the wall, making the whole stall shake when Sebastian pushed into his body and he trembled. Kurt's face - his lips curling around silent whimpers, his eyes squeezed shut, his jaw quivering – was the catalyst that broke Sebastian. He needed his cock inside Kurt. He needed it more than he needed anything else.

Sebastian didn't ask, he just took, removing his fingers and grabbing a hold of Kurt's hips, finding his entrance without any guidance, almost as if they'd done this together dozens of times. By the time he entered Kurt completely, a dozen men watched, mouths agape as he pounded Kurt's tight hole. Hands reached out to touch them – some tugged lightly at his hair, fingers ran down his spine, a hand cupped his ass. One bold man came up behind Sebastian and grabbed his hips, at first just content to ride the movements of Sebastian's undulating body. Then he started shoving Sebastian forward, fucking him into Kurt's body, moaning softly in Sebastian's ear every time Kurt whimpered. Unfamiliar lips roamed up and down the back of Sebastian's neck, humming across his skin, leaving tiny brands everywhere they touched.

"Oh, Kurt," Sebastian murmured,

"Sebastian," Kurt muttered back.

The man kissing the back of Sebastian's neck seemed happy to remain anonymous until Sebastian reached back an arm to latch onto the nape of the man's neck and pull him forward to meet his lips. They were so different from Kurt's – not quite as aggressive, but strong, and they slid against Sebastian's effortlessly, moving over his mouth as if he were reciting a poem.

"Did you drop some 'E', sweetheart?" the man uttered against Sebastian's skin. The velvety voice with the hint of the most enticing accent Sebastian had ever heard had asked him a question, and he found himself struggling to answer. He opened his eyes to meet another pair of shimmering blue eyes, but these were understated and cool like the sky, where Kurt's steely grey eyes were complicated and spellbinding.

"I think so," Sebastian panted, suddenly aware that the strong hands that held his hips left to explore the planes of his chest, toying with his nipples, marking him with indents from nails curling into his skin.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" the man asked, the question sounding deliciously dirty with his uniquely elegant voice. "I promise it will feel amazing."

Normally the answer would have been no, but there was just something about this man, something about the sensual way his voice wrapped around the words he spoke in particular that fired all of Sebastian's senses at once. He felt that voice burrowing under his skin, coursing like electricity through his veins, jumping from nerve to nerve leaving scorches in its wake. That voice washing over him made Sebastian's whole body beg for attention.

"Yes," Sebastian moaned, not stopping his relentless assault on Kurt's ass. "Yes, please, fuck me…"

"Adam," the sinful voice with what Sebastian could now determine was a distinctly British accent offered. "My name is Adam, darling."

"Adam," Sebastian repeated, letting it drip off of his tongue and over Kurt's skin as he pecked kisses along his shoulders. "Adam…Adam…"

After a while the sound tickled his head, especially when he said the names of the two men together.

"Kurt…Adam…Kurt…Adam…"

Adam didn't wait. He slipped on a condom and lubed up quickly, not wasting too much time with a lot of prepping since it was obvious that Sebastian seemed fairly open (from an afternoon spent fingering himself, but no one needed to know). Soon Sebastian's little song of bouncing both names back and forth just to hear it roll around in his head became a desperate chant as Adam slammed into him, the force barreling him forward into Kurt. Sebastian's whole body, from his heels which struggled to keep his balance, to the follicles of his hair still tingling where his dark locks were being pulled, combusted, and he didn't know how he hadn't just dissolved into a limp pile of sweat and skin and cum.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" he screamed, and the men around them groaned and cursed, some finding partners in the small crowd willing to try the same thing, others fascinated with the way Kurt's trim, narrow body braced against the wall, absorbing the force of the other two men; how Sebastian's eyes rolled in his head, or how the blond man taking a place behind them wound muscular arms around the pair as he worked Sebastian open with his cock.

It didn't matter to Sebastian how it looked. It felt too amazing to be real.

Sebastian wrapped his shaking arms around Kurt's chest and let Adam fuck him, let his body push him into Kurt, let the darkness swirl behind his eyes, picking up the low lights in the bathroom and the blurring faces of the men staring at them, their voices blending together in a chorus of grunts and obscenities.

"Oh God…oh God…" his own strained voice chanted. "Oh God, Kurt…oh God, Adam…oh God…"

His mouth moved around the words but his voice disappeared, swallowed down deep by the spiraling heat rising in his body, the sensation of tight and perfect around his cock, and full inside his ass. When they met together, when he pushed as far into Kurt's hole as he could go and Adam used his body to its limit, he was blinded by the sheer ecstasy of it. Kurt's body was the tinder that lit the fire, and Adam's body was the fan that built the flame. Without Adam's strong arms around them Sebastian knew he would fall, but he couldn't. It would be a crime to break this chain. Sebastian craved more – more touch, more feel, so much skin left untouched, neglected. He wasn't going to come unless someone touched him all over, stroking over his flesh until it became maddening. He heard Adam chuckle. It rumbled through his body when Sebastian cried out in frustration from need.

"I've got you," Adam murmured, running the pads of his fingertips along his arms, down his chest, circling his hips with manicured nails, pressing his chest into Sebastian's back as he moved inside him.

Kurt had stopped trying to move a long time ago, content to lean his head back against Sebastian's shoulder and sigh contentedly. Sebastian gazed down the length of Kurt's body and saw his pale skin flushed with color from his cheeks, down his neck, over his chest and his abs, pooling down to the head of his hard cock, which he held firmly in his fist, fucking into his grip using the momentum of Sebastian's body pounding into his.

"I'm going to cum," Kurt whined, but the warning didn't come in time. His body convulsed , his cock painting the stall wall with thick white ropes of cum, his entire body bearing down, his hole tightening around Sebastian.

"Sebastian…Sebastian…" he repeated endlessly as he rode out his orgasm at the end of Sebastian's cock still driving into him.

Sebastian wrapped his hand lightly around Kurt's throat, tightening an arm around his waist, and tried to hold him steady when Kurt's knees wobbled and nearly gave out.

"I'm cumming…" Sebastian's voice failed him. There were so many things he wanted to say but the combination of the drug in his system and the aphrodisiac of fucking and being fucked in front of an audience of men struggling to reach out and touch them while they rutted or otherwise managed their own erections had him keening loudly, biting down into Kurt's shoulder, enough to sting but not enough to bruise.

It was Adam's silver-tongue that muttered the words Sebastian couldn't think of to say.

"Jesus, fuck! You guys look gorgeous together…so gorgeous when you cum…so fucking gorgeous…"

Sebastian felt Adam's hips stutter, and if he could have cum again, Sebastian would have, but he was struggling to stay upright, even in Adam's iron embrace. Sebastian eased out of Kurt's body gently, reluctantly, holding him close until he was sure the man could find his footing. He felt Adam retreat from his body, and even though the beautiful blond man hadn't necessarily been invited, Sebastian felt suddenly bereft without his body behind him.

Sebastian removed the condom from his shrinking erection, tied it off and pitched it quickly, trying to avoid some of the awkwardness that came with crashing down from such an incredible high, when common sense barges in and makes you realize all of the things that euphoria helped you forget. He cleaned himself off somewhat inefficiently with a wad of tissue, but he was eager to help Kurt before Adam got the idea to butt in and lend a hand.

But Adam kept his distance, pitching his own condom and doing up his pants, content for the moment to watch the two men he had just been with. Sebastian tore off a wad of toilet paper and handed it to Kurt, who took it with a shy smile and a quiet, "Thank you". Sebastian backed away, giving Kurt some space to breathe and gather himself back together. He spotted Adam's sky blue eyes watching them, a thoughtful expression on his face. Sebastian wanted to strike up a conversation, but what was there to say other than, "Thanks for the fuck"?

"I envy you," Adam confided, breaking the tension. "Not many men get to have him." Adam gestured with his chin over Sebastian's shoulder where Kurt was cleaning up with a wad of paper towels while several men watched. It was a little creepy the way men gravitated towards him, their eyes following his every move, but Kurt appeared nonplussed by the attention

"Have you?" Sebastian asked, and when the words left his mouth he knew they carried a tone that sounded more possessive than he was allowed.

Adam's smile widened, matching Sebastian's possessive streak.

"Not yet," he responded in his disarmingly smooth, eloquent voice.

Sebastian didn't like the overconfident way Adam said 'yet'. It left no doubt in Sebastian's mind that Adam believed wholeheartedly that someday he would get his chance with Kurt. Sebastian took it as a blatant challenge, and he couldn't help feeling like Adam might have the upper hand considering the position they had just been in. Sebastian usually didn't mind competition. He had never had a relationship with anyone that lasted longer than two weeks, and he was foolish to believe that anything between him and Kurt could be different. Still, Sebastian wanted to hate Adam, but without warning Adam leaned in and kissed him on the lips sweetly, an attempt to cool Sebastian's obvious ire.

"Don't be angry, sweetheart," Adam whispered over Sebastian's mouth. "He's yours for now, so enjoy him."

Adam pinched Sebastian's chin gently between his thumb and forefinger, staring with a strange, unexpectedly significant meaning in his eyes. His gaze flicked past Sebastian to peek at Kurt who peered at the two of them curiously.

"I'll see you around," Adam said, letting the hand that cupped Sebastian's chin trail down his neck to his chest, and rest over his heart. He walked backward to the bathroom door and disappeared out into the crowded club.

"I'm next," an eager onlooker called, but Kurt shook his head, stepping into Sebastian's arms, which Sebastian raised reflexively, protectively to surround Kurt's body.

"Not tonight, gentlemen," he announced loudly the way an usher might announce the cancellation of a performance, receiving more than a few disappointed retorts. He looked into Sebastian's blown eyes and smiled. "I think I'm going to continue this someplace private."

Kurt rose up an inch on his toes and spoke directly into Sebastian's ear.

"You live near here?" he asked, and Sebastian's heart stopped.

He was taking this beautiful nymph home.

* * *

><p>Kurt wasted no time dragging Sebastian out of the bathroom with his jeans mostly unbuttoned and made a beeline for the bar. He retrieved his t-shirt from the bartender (Sebastian assumed Kurt came to this place a lot if this nearly 300-lb bruiser of a man was willing to hold on to Kurt's clothes for him) and tossed it on quickly, grabbing Sebastian's hand and leading him to the front door of the club. Several men tried to persuade Kurt to stay, but he ignored them, treating them as mere obstacles blocking his path; Sebastian wondered how long before he was just another man trailing after Kurt, begging him to stay.<p>

The evening air had gotten a touch cooler, and Sebastian gladly embraced the chill. It cleared his head; made it easier to think.

"So, we're going to your place," Kurt said; a statement, not a question.

Sebastian gestured with his arm and made a small, perfunctory bow that had Kurt rolling his eyes and laughing. They walked side by side, hand in hand in silence until they were out of earshot of the pounding music of the nightclub.

"What did you think of Adam?" Kurt asked, and even though the question sounded conversational, Sebastian had a feeling there might be a little more behind it; something more along the lines of, _'Which did you like better? Fucking me, or being fucked by him?'_

It was a tad adolescent, but extremely endearing.

"He was pretty cool," Sebastian said, being intentionally vague. Kurt seemed like the kind of young man people fell all over themselves to get to notice them. Sebastian wanted Kurt to chase after _him _for a while.

"Well, he's there pretty much all the time if you're ever up for a round two."

"Yeah, well…" Sebastian hedged, kicking at a stone in his way, "he wants _you_."

"I know," Kurt said, tilting his head to eye Sebastian with a crooked smile, "but he's not really my type."

"Oh yeah?" Sebastian returned the look, returned the smile. "What is your type?"

Kurt shrugged, biting his lip coyly.

"Stick around and maybe you'll find out."

* * *

><p>Sebastian unlocked his apartment door and Kurt grabbed the knob, turning it and breezing in as if he owned the place. Only a foot through the door, he began undressing, kicking off his boots and tossing his clothes carelessly on the floor as he walked through the living room.<p>

"This is a great place," Kurt said, giving the apartment a cursory glance before fixing his eyes on a pleasantly stunned Sebastian. Completely naked except for the body paint that dried on his well-defined chest along with some darker marks that Sebastian hadn't noticed (tattoos maybe?), his creamy skin glowed in the rays of moonlight streaming in the through the partially askew blind slats on the windows. He returned to the spot where Sebastian stood just inside the open door. Kurt closed the door and locked it, then started removing Sebastian's clothes.

"So what do you want to do?" Sebastian asked, curving his hands to mold Kurt's hips, sliding his palms over his silken skin, letting them travel over the subtle curves of his ass.

"Well, I want to take a shower…with you…" Kurt pulled Sebastian's shirt up over his arms and head, spinning it around over his head like a burlesque stripper, and then let it fly into the corner of the dark room. "Then we're going to flip-fuck…" He reached for the button of Sebastian's jeans. "…and if you're a good boy I'll let you lick all my tattoos. I don't think you got a good enough look at the one that gets longer when I get excited."

Sebastian had to say he was a little fuzzy about a good portion of the evening when he woke up to his alarm at 8:30 in the morning. He had hoped he would wake up wrapped in the arms of his gorgeous nymph, but alas he was alone, and bordering on being dangerously late for his first day of school.

Sebastian looked and felt like a train wreck. His head pounded, his throat burned, and muscles in his body he had never used before ached, but the only regrets he had about the night before is that he never got Kurt's phone number. He didn't even know the man's last name. Sebastian already knew without having to admit it to himself that he would be scoping clubs all over midtown every night until he found Kurt and persuaded the pale beauty to be his.

Sebastian's haphazard and unshaven (though he preferred to think of it as roguish) appearance would have to do since he didn't have time to properly shave and he somehow managed to forget to pick up most of his clothes from the cleaners. He had the route from his apartment to school via subway mapped down to the second, but as he was already working with borrowed time, he splurged for a taxi. With all the factors fighting against him – a plethora of one-way streets, lights he couldn't time, traffic, and a driver who spoke mostly Kurdish – Sebastian made it to the NYU campus in record time.

Sebastian fought through the crowd of students waiting outside the lecture room door, thankful that he was miraculously ten minutes early (thought he was shooting for thirty, but tomorrow was another day). He watched his first ever _Intro to 19__th__ Century Literature_ class file in while he stood behind the safety of his desk. He wasn't really nervous. He had shadowed another professor for over a year, helped develop lesson plans, he even taught a few classes. When he first decided to become a teacher, he planned on working at a private high school, but the opportunity to be a professor at NYU, as daunting as it seemed, was just too good to pass up.

Sebastian got plenty of flirty smiles and sidelong glances from the gaggle of moony eyed girls and even a handful of equally moony eyed boys, but Sebastian's sole focus was getting through the day so he could hit the nightclub scene and track down his mysterious lover.

The last few students dribbled in and Sebastian took a deep, cleansing breath, about to address his class when a very familiar, very welcome sight crossed his line of sight. Sebastian hoped it was him, prayed it was him, was willing to sacrifice numerous future children if it would just be him.

He recognized his hips first, how the denim of his red-dyed jeans clung to them, leaving precious little to the imagination. But Sebastian didn't need to imagine the gorgeous body that hid beneath his clothes. His tongue still held the memory of licking every inch of those hips, and if his hazy memory served in any small way, Sebastian knew there should be a purple bruise tucked beneath the fabric above his left thigh.

"Kurt?"

The young man walked off just a few more steps before turning and fixing Sebastian with his magical, blue-grey eyes. He cocked his head, batting his eyelashes like a coquette who knew way more than she was telling.

"I'm sorry," that high lilting voice sang, "have we met?"

Kurt grinned and winked, then turned on his heel, walking up the aisle of stairs and taking a seat in the middle of the lecture room. Sebastian was amazed at how put together Kurt looked, as if he got a full eight hours of sleep and then walked into the classroom off the fashion runway in his designer Paul Smith button down shirt and scarf.

Meanwhile, after downing three bottles of Aquafina, Sebastian still felt like he had slept on the floor of a movie theater.

The hour crawled by slowly in the lecture room. Sebastian tried to stick to his prepared material, only fumbling twice when Kurt crossed and uncrossed his legs, deliberately running one long limb over the other, spreading his legs wide, and then crossing them again. Sebastian remembered spreading his legs for him and sinking down between them, and for a second he licked his lips, his hands flexing in the air, a single modifier left hanging in the air while the class waited for him to continue. He pressed on successfully, speaking animatedly about Bronte and Shelley, quoting from the classics of the era, every eye watching his every move, but the only person whose face he saw clearly was Kurt's.

Sebastian looked down at his Louis Vuitton watch for the nineteenth time, cheering in his head when he noticed that the class hour was finally over.

"Class dismissed," he announced, sounding more triumphant than probably any other professor in history ever had on the first day of school, and the roomful of students tittered. Sebastian kept his eyes locked on Kurt, chanting in his head, _'Don't leave, don't leave, don't leave…'_

_Don't run away without a good-bye._

_Don't get lost in the crowd._

_Don't walk out of my life so quickly again._

Sebastian clapped his hands together hard to get everyone's attention.

"So, for those of you in need of work experience credits, I'm looking for a T.A. this semester. There's only one spot available. The sign-up sheet is at my desk."

Sebastian tapped a white legal pad at the corner of his desk with his index and middle finger, and the students quickly grabbed their things and converged on that spot. Practically the whole class lined up to sign their name on the sheet, but Sebastian cared about only one person – the one still seated at his desk, reading through the course material, his eyes glued to the syllabus as if it were the most interesting read in the world; but the mischievous grin that twisted his lips told Sebastian otherwise.

The last of the nameless, arbitrary students left before Kurt stood from his seat and sauntered down the steps towards Sebastian's desk, gazing at the dazed professor through long lashes.

"So, what exactly does a T.A. do?" Kurt asked, sliding a brand new ballpoint pen from an open box on the desk and fondling it with his fingers, deftly twirling it from knuckle to knuckle.

"Uh…well," Sebastian stuttered, watching the movement, mesmerized by it, calculating how much trouble he would get into for tearing off Kurt's clothes and taking him right here at his desk.

"Well, you would help me grade papers," Sebastian started, gasping when Kurt stopped twirling the pen in his fingers and nibbled on the cap instead. "A-and put together lesson plans…"

"Hmm," Kurt said thoughtfully, "that sounds like a lot of work…maybe a lot of late hours… spent _here_?"

Kurt raised his eyebrows, waiting for an answer to his question.

"Probably at my place," Sebastian confirmed smoothly. Kurt nodded, smiling wide so Sebastian could see the cap of the pen caught between perfect white teeth.

"I see," Kurt said. He looked down at the paper covered in sloppy signatures and frowned cutely. "Oh, but your sign-up sheet seems to be full. There's no space for me to write my name."

Without even glancing down at it, Sebastian tore the sign-up sheet off the pad, crumpled it in his hand, and tossed it in a nearby trash can. Kurt giggled and Sebastian smirked, pushing the pad with a clean top sheet of paper across the desk towards Kurt.

"It seems you are mistaken, young man," Sebastian said, tapping on the pad with his index finger. "It seems that not a single one of your classmates signed up."

Kurt shook his head and bent over the notepad on the desk. He neatly wrote his name, taking his time with every letter, following that with his phone number and email address. Sebastian looked over Kurt's arm as he wrote.

"Kurt Hummel," Sebastian read. "Well, Mr. Hummel, it looks like you just became my new T. A."

"Good," Kurt said, biting his lip. "I'm looking forward to it."


End file.
